


[Podfic] Whether I'm In Your Arms or I'm At Your Feet

by AshesandGhost



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And, okay, so you can't tell dynamic from just looking at a person any better than you can tell sexual orientation, Jon knows that. But.</p><p>You can usually tell when people are subbing or domming. And if Jon didn't know Patrick? If he went into it blind, without being told what his deal was before? He would've said that guy was a sub in a heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Whether I'm In Your Arms or I'm At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetealeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetealeaves/gifts).



> Recorded for the FandomAid Typhoon Haiyan Fundraiser, on behalf of Tanpopo03 on LiveJournal. Thanks to Rest for the permission to podfic, and for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of Whether I'm In Your Arms or I'm At Your Feet by Rest, for Tanpopo03. 

  


Or [here.](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/whetheriminyourarms.mp3)


End file.
